


I'm Attracted to Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't understand why its a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Attracted to Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira. Yeah, I paraphrased Gilmore Girls.

Sam was almost sorry he’d brought it up, but his brother was being ridiculous. “Dean, our lives are insane. We’re both attracted to each other…” 

Dean cut him off and abruptly walked across the room. “I’m attracted to pie, Sammy. It doesn’t mean I need to fuck pie.”

“Wait, you what?” Sam shook his head. “That’s not the point!” 

“Then what is the point, Sam?”

“We love each other and…”

“We’re brothers!”

“So?” After this long, that summed it up for Sam. He didn’t need to reason it out or justify it. It just was what it was.

Dean did not have an answer for that.


End file.
